totaldrama_project_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody
Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He did not compete on Total Drama Action but was a member of the Total Drama Action Aftermath peanut gallery. He also returned as a contestant for Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Amazon. He was seen with the other original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Personality Cody is a tech-savvy teen boy with Total Drama Island When Cody arrives on the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, he immediately gets along with Chris, who calls him the "Codester" and the "Codemeister". He begins to flirt with several female contestants including Leshawna, but she shushes him with a finger to his lips but does so in a friendly gesture. He is later placed on the Screaming Gophers. While the campers are unpacking, Cody enters the girls' cabins and attempts to flirt with Gwen who shows no interest in Cody and throws him out of the cabin. Cody is able to perform well in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, jumping off the cliff and later helps his team to build a sturdy hot tub. After his team wins, he proposes a toast for his team's victory. In The Big Sleep, Cody suffers some misfortune after falling asleep. He ends up lying on Owen's butt which releases some flatulence. Later he is awakened by a sleeping Noah kissing his ear, which shocks both of them. While Cody believes he is a lady's man, he is not very successful in his endeavors to pursue his crush, Gwen, who remains uninterested in him even though he is willing to do anything for her. In Dodgebrawl, he is one of the assets on his team, helping to win the first round using sneaky tactics. He later sacrifices himself to shield Gwen from a thrown ball, which hits his groin. In Not Quite Famous, he spends most of the episode following Gwen around and attempting to make a move on her, even sniffing her hair. His behavior only manages to further irritate Gwen, though he remains oblivious and still thinks she has mutual feelings for him. That night, Heather reads Gwen's diary out loud and reveals that she has a crush on someone on the island. Cody believes she is referring to him until Heather mention that the person Gwen likes plays a guitar, an instrument that Cody doesn't know how to play. In The Sucky Outdoors, Cody pees his pants when Izzy wearing a bear costume pretends to attack the Screaming Gophers. In Phobia Factor, Cody fails to defuse the time bomb in time and it detonates, covering him in garbage and failing the challenge. As he lurches around looking for help, his appearance frightens Bridgette and causes her to lose her challenge as well. In Up the Creek, Cody once again tries to make a move on Gwen, and goes to a lot of trouble to be partnered with her in the challenge. She reluctantly agrees because Beth and Lindsay had already taken Trent as their partner. While paddling to Boney Island, Cody persistently asks Gwen out on a date with him, but is repetitively denied. He finally drops the issue when she hits him in the groin. Cody begins to accept that Trent is the one who Gwen likes and promises to let her partner with him on the way back from the camp. Gwen is thankful for this act, but she quickly loses her temper after hearing Cody had made a bet with Owen if he could acquire Gwen's bra, leading her to hit him in the groin again. On Boney Island, Cody saves Trent and Lindsay after the two of them fall into quicksand. Cody later has a private conversation with Trent and tells him he also has feelings for Gwen. At first, Trent angrily threatens him if he was lying, saying he could easily "rearrange" Cody's face, but Cody replies by asking Trent what he would gain by lying. Trent shows his gratitude to Cody for allowing him to partner with Gwen. For helping her getting closer to Trent, Gwen does indeed give him one of her bras, winning his bet with Owen and making Owen have to do Cody's dishes for the rest of the competition. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Cody is the only one out of his team that is excited to be a deer, stating that he is small but quick. He gets separated from the other deer early on. Some time later, he meets Beth and talks about her alliance with Heather. As Beth and Heather argue, Cody takes the bag of chips that Beth brought for Heather and leaves. Unknown to him, the bag has a hole on it, causing chips to fall out and attract the attention of a bear. The bear ends up attacking him and mauls him, leaving him severely injured, requiring a full body cast and a wheelchair. To his surprise, he is voted off despite the loss not being his fault. This is because Leshawna and Owen believe his injuries made him a liability to the team. Due to being handicapped, Beth offers to wheel him to the Dock of Shame. Before bidding him farewell, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and shows him her Tiki idol that she picked up on Boney Island. Cody tries to warn her that the idol is bad luck, but is muffled by the bandage over his mouth. His wheelchair then wheels over the dock and falls into the lake. By Haute Camp-ture, Cody has fully recovered from his injuries and attempts to get a tan, believing it will make him more popular with the ladies. However, he ends up being sunburned all over his body. When the ex-contestants decide who they are supporting in the finale, Cody chooses Gwen. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Cody is among those who remain at Gwen's side, even after Owen announces his plan to hold a party if he wins. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, he teams up with Owen, DJ, and Tyler to get the one million dollar case. He acts as the brains of the small group, coming up with many ways to keep them all in line, and not betray one another. After group starts to distrust each other, Cody ties all four of them to ensure no of them abandons the group with the case. However, they lose it while Owen is doing his "business". They eventually find it in Justin's hands, and Cody tells him the paparazzi is here and steals the case while Justin poses. After an encounter with a bear and Courtney, Cody and Tyler fail to reach the Dock of Shame in time and are ineligible to compete in the next season. Total Drama Action Cody is one of the unqualified characters in the talk show, Total Drama Aftermath. He appears in The Aftermath: I: along with the other "losers," watching Bridgette and Geoff interview Izzy and Trent. Cody is notably one of the few characters who remain on Gwen's side for the break-up situation between her and Trent. It is revealed that Cody is still in possession of one of Gwen's bras that he found in Up the Creek. For the remainder of the season, Cody continues to watch the show from the Aftermath studio including the tie breaker between Duncan and Beth to determine the winner of the season. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, sometime after Total Drama Action, Cody, Trent, Harold, and Justin created a boy band called The Drama Brothers, which later broke up after Harold went solo. Cody went on the tour bus to try to reclaim his popularity after some encouraging words from Sierra. After Chris rescues the cast, Cody makes it to the new season: Total Drama World Tour. Little did he know, Sierra has had her eye on him for quite some time. Total Drama Project Reality Cody may not have competed during Project Reality, but he was mentioned on several occasions by Sage and other contestants who had watched the show before, like Colin and Charlize. Total Drama World Tour Cody returns for Total Drama World Tour with hopes that he can try to win over Gwen, especially now that she and Trent had broken up, but he is also put on the receiving end of an attraction by his biggest fan, Sierra. Before they even leave the airport, Sierra is shown to know what his full name and his birthday were, even though this information had never been revealed on the show. While he generally tries to avoid Sierra for much of the season, the two are often paired up for the challenges throughout the season. This is the case during the first challenge, but the two would end up being placed on different teams. However, it wouldn't be long until Sierra transfers over to Team Amazon to be on the same team as Cody. For much of the season, Cody is overshadowed by most of his team members, because even though the team manages to avoid elimination for quite some time, he is often the weakest link because of his scrawny physique. A notable exception to this, however is Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, where most of his team is too busy arguing to participate in the challenge. As a result, he is the one to participate in the first challenge and, while he does the worst in the challenge of the three teams, he and Sierra are the only ones to do the commercial for the challenge and the commercial gives the team invincibility. Other challenges, however, required him to be helped immensely by Sierra to make it through. An example of this is during Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, where he ends up sinking in the water and remains frozen for most of the challenge to the point where he is unable to move. He still does not give Sierra any mutual respect, however, due to Sierra’s constant stalking, such as giving him foot rubs in his sleep despite his protests. In fact, in all but two of the elimination ceremonies he attends, he votes for Sierra, whether she has immunity or not. It would not be until much later where he begins to appreciate this habit of hers. Cody continues to be creeped out by Sierra for most of the season, but Sierra is completely unaware that Cody dislikes her. In The Am-AH-Zon Race, even though Sierra knows all about Cody’s allergies and even sucks the poison out of his finger when he gets bitten and the team no longer has an EpiPen, Chris reveals that night that Cody voted out Sierra. With Sierra heartbroken by these events, Cody tries to cheer her up in the next episode, but Sierra doesn't listen to him and continues sobbing. However, the song reveals that all she wants to do is go outside, but even after he stages a romantic dinner with Sierra, he still fails to cheer her up. He confesses that while he disliked Sierra bugging him all day, her balling her eyes out was even worse. He is finally forgiven, though Sierra reveals in the confessional she was faking it all along. As Sierra falls back into her old habits and Cody continues to show his usual response towards it whenever the two are paired up together or alone in the next few episodes, he still shows his attraction to Gwen in a somewhat similar manner to Sierra, although it isn't quite to the extent of Sierra. While he does things such as telling Tyler to take a picture of him and Gwen together while the latter was asleep, he also manages to win the tiebreaker challenge in Greece's Pieces despite the protests of Courtney and Sierra to throw the challenge so then they could vote off Gwen that night. Even though he doesn't do anything to stop Courtney's hatred towards Gwen, he is the only one that seems to support her in The EX-Files, such as not saying anything in Boyfriend Kisser and sacrificing his candy in order to help them get through the minefield and promising her that he would vote off Courtney (rather than Sierra) in the scenario that they lose. Unfortunately for both of them, Cody's hatred towards Duncan for kissing Gwen would ultimately result in Duncan throwing a dingo at him (out of revenge for Cody harassing him throughout the episode) during the bungee jumping challenge in Picnic at Hanging Dork. This causes him to become disoriented, and not vote for Courtney during the elimination ceremony. This causes Cody to indirectly cause Gwen's elimination that night. His sadness towards her elimination carries on in following episode when, instead of building an actual boat for the challenge, he builds a replica of Gwen's head instead. While it ends up floating, most of his team is angered, in particular Heather who chases him around with a sledgehammer that is provided for the challenge. He serves as his team's captain. When the teams merge in Niagara Brawls, Cody is still mostly paired up with Sierra during the challenges and things only get worse for him when Sierra gives the two of them an "official" marriage in Niagara Brawls. Promising to help deal with Sierra, Heather tries to form an alliance with him in Chinese Fake-Out and she tries to tell him that the two are not actually married. While Cody does try to tell Sierra that he only likes Sierra as a friend, he is unable to word it correctly and Sierra misinterprets his statement as that he also loves her back. Cody is invited to first class with Sierra that night and drinks the Love-me Tea she received while the others were doing the first challenge, but too much of the tea causes him to hallucinate and he is unable to do most of the challenge in African Lying Safari. Despite this, he proceeds to the final four and is invited to first-class with Alejandro. Cody is grateful to Alejandro for keeping him away from Sierra in Rapa Phooey!, but Alejandro is only doing this so he can gain Cody's loyalty in order to get rid of Heather. He makes use of Cody's addiction to candy by giving him the reward he had from the previous episode to him in order to further gain his trust. Unlike other episodes, Cody works together with Alejandro rather than Sierra, with Cody using his candy basket carry his and Alejandro's eggs. When it is believed that Sierra is eliminated later that day, Cody thinks that Sierra is finally gone. However, much to his horror, Chris announces that no one is being eliminated, and Cody had to once again share the night with Sierra at economy class. Despite their night together in first class, Sierra is upset with him in Awwwwww, Drumheller, much to Cody's confusion. He is, however, touched to find out that Sierra remembers that it is his birthday when no one, including himself, remembers it. This makes Cody look at Sierra differently for the first time and apologizes for the way he treated her. For this, Cody chooses to vote for Sierra as the winner of the first challenge. While trying to find out why Sierra is so upset, he discovers a photo showing him sleeping beside Heather. However Cody explains why the picture was a fake, as Sierra never left him alone in the cargo hold, so there no chance for the picture to be taken. Sierra and Cody realize this is Alejandro's doing and plan to vote him off. They also decide to enlist Heather's help in dispatching him. That night, just before Chris announces the final vote, Sierra interrupts him to wish Cody a happy birthday and brings out his cake with firework-like sparklers as candles, but this causes the plane to explode due to the sparks hitting oil nearby the plane, eliminating her and securing Cody's spot in the final three. In order to get to Hawaii in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Cody constructs a hot air balloon and uses Sierra's wheelchair as part of its component after she willingly gives it up to him. Finally trusting her enough and calling her his best friend, Cody decides to bring Sierra with him to Hawaii after Chris abandons her. The two overcome many obstacles along the way but ultimately they crash after the balloon is caught in a telephone wire. With his only means of transportation destroy, Cody believes he had lost all hopes in winning until Sierra comes back with a box of fireworks and uses it to launch the both of them all the way to Tijuana Beach. After getting rid of Alejandro, Cody believes he had won second place until Alejandro crashes into him, causing a tie. In order to determine the second finalist, Cody and Alejandro have to battle each other in Hawaiian Punch. Despite almost the entire cast supporting him, Cody is knocked into the water after being distracted by Heather and is swallowed by a shark until Sierra saves him. Determined to make sure Alejandro does not win, Cody volunteers to help Heather with Harold joining him. As the two of them take on Alejandro's helpers, Cody manage to get rid of Lindsay by telling her about a sale nearby, but he is unable to do anything about Courtney. When it is discovered that Alejandro hates being called "Al", Cody reminds him of how Owen kept calling him "Al" throughout the season in order to distract him. However, Cody accidentally traps Heather in a cage, giving Alejandro the advantage. Cody gives Heather encouragement to not give up, saying that she can't give up now, or the "bad guy wins," encouraging Heather to think she's the good guy, and later catch back up to him. Like everyone else, he cheers for Heather when she wins and escapes the island when the volcano erupts. Total Drama Student Ambitions Cody is reintroduced for his third season Trivia Comparisons *Cody is one of eight characters to have a gap in their teeth, the others being Chef Hatchet, Heather (until her gap got filled), Leonard, Mickey, Mike, Rodney, and Sugar. *Cody and Izzy are the only campers seen leaving Camp Wawanakwa without the Boat of Losers. *Cody is one of four characters to have their birthday confirmed. In his case, it is April 1st. The others are Chris, Chef Hatchet, and Junior. He is also the only person to celebrate their birthday on the show, as seen in Awwwwww, Drumheller. *He is the only contestant voiced by Peter Oldring not to rank eighteenth in a season, as Tyler ranked eighteenth in Total Drama Island, and Ezekiel ranked eighteenth in Total Drama World Tour. **Cody makes it the farthest out of all the characters voiced by Peter Oldring in both seasons each character competes in. ***Additionally, Cody is the only contestant voiced by Peter Oldring to make the merge of a season. *Cody is the second contestant of Total Drama World Tour that was eliminated in an episode before the episode's song occurred. The first contestant was Izzy, who was eliminated in Jamaica Me Sweat before Oh My Izzy was performed. *Cody is one of five contestants confirmed to be an only child, along with Beth, Zoey, Taylor, and Junior. *Cody is one of four contestants known to have wet their pants, the others being Harold, Brick, and Shawn. Miscellaneous *Cody has been featured in the most songs in which he did not sing in, with a total of ten. *As revealed in The Am-AH-Zon Race, Cody has deadly allergies. This makes him one of the few to have allergies. The others being Noah, Leshawna, Harold, Dave, Ezekiel, and Gwen. According to Sierra, he is specifically allergic to black ants, brown ants, red ants, bejo beads, wolf spiders, katydid crickets, the clear-winged Cithaerias pireta ''butterfly, and goat saliva. **Cody has more known allergies than any other contestant. *Cody wants to become a billiards champion before he dies, revealing he is either good at billiards or has the ambition to become good at billiards. *According to Cody's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, his favorite music is the ringtone "Synage" on his cellpod "Simsang". **Also stated in his biography, Cody's favorite movie includes any movies that have wizards in them and that he will eat anything as long as all four food groups are represented. *Cody's pants display hammerspace properties and can hold items much larger than the space would suggest. Once he was able to fit a loaf of bread and a soda can in his pockets. Another time, he was able to fit mints, hair gel, body spray, an EpiPen, X-ray glasses, and a flashlight in his pockets, although this may just be a case of cartoon logic. *Cody is the third contestant to use the secondary confessional in Total Drama World Tour, during a deleted scene from Broadway, Baby!. The other two being Alejandro and Heather. **Coincidentally, they are the final three contestants of the season. *Cody rode in first class more than any other contestant due to Team Amazon's multiple wins and being chosen to go to first class with Sierra and then Alejandro. *In Total Drama World Tour, Cody didn't get a vote against him until Awwwwww, Drumheller. **This makes Cody the character who went the longest in season three without having a single vote against him. *Both times Cody was eliminated, an animal attacked him: **In Paintball Deer Hunter, he was mauled by a bear, resulting in his elimination. **In Hawaiian Punch, Alejandro knocked Cody into the water and he was swallowed by a shark, resulting in his second elimination. *Despite obtaining a third place in Total Drama World Tour, Cody only sang nine songs, those songs being ''Come Fly With Us, Rowin' Time, Lovin' Time, Before We Die, Gypsy Rap, Sea Shanty Mix, A Chinese Lesson, Condor, and I'm Gonna Make It. He also had speaking lines in Paris in the Springtime and Blainerific. *Cody is the only member of Total Drama World Tour's final four not to lose his hair at some point in time. *Cody is the highest-ranking male contestant in Total Drama Island not to compete in Total Drama Action. *Cody is the highest-ranking Total Drama World Tour contestant to not qualify for Total Drama All-Stars. References *Cody seems to have a poster that is, or is similar to, the 1976 poster of Farrah Fawcett. *Cody's favorite music is a reference to the complimentary ringtone given by Samsung. Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Island Contenstants Category:Total Drama World Tour Contestants Category:Total Drama Student Ambitions Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers